Lose your Cool
by Amira Devant
Summary: Part of the Shuffle:ES21 series. Song 19. Agon broke Hiruma's heart and wasted his last chance. Hiruma has walked away and is not looking back, especially when a certain Cowboy is more than willing to lend a shoulder to cry on or a warm bed.HimaruxShien


Lose you Cool

Song 19 Daughtry - I got over you

EDITED- MARCH 2009

Summary: Part of the Shuffle:ES21 series. Song 19. Agon broke Hiruma's heart and wasted his last chance. Hiruma has walked away and is not looking back, especially when a certain Cowboy is more than willing to lend a shoulder to cry on... or a warm bed. HimaruxShien, past HirumaxAgon. !!!LEMON!!!

Shuffle:ES21 is a series of onehots that are written when listening to a CD. Each song is one story. Each CD is a diffrent Anime/Game/Manga/Movie/Book ect...

* * *

Hiruma glanced at the photo frame that was left on his bedside table. It was a fairly old picture, it seemed like those memories where from another life time. Sighing, he reached and picked up the frame, eyes searching. Smirking, Hiruma tossed it in the trash. He would forever claim momentary insanity during that relationship.

Standing up, he grabbed his jacket and walked out of his flat. His mind was still whirling in memories, memories of him and Agon. Those days has been like, what he supposed was, a whirlwind romance. Hiruma casually walked down the stairs, foregoing the elevator, remembering the passion Agon seemed to radiate. That has been one of his biggest turn-ons for the blonde. 'Fucking Dread' was all Hiruma thought before puting all thoughts in the back of his mind. He had bigger things to worry about. Like the game today against the Nagas. And he was swearing all the way to the school.

Standing on the field. Hiruma sighed. Things were not going the way he planned. He knew that Naga was strong, but the score was getting to big to chase. He needed to stop that now. And those eyes boring into him was not helping. Wiping all expression from his face, Hiruma started an idea that was a huge gamble. But that's what he lived for, the 'do or die' situation.

The match ended in their victory, shocking almost everyone in the stadium. The Deimon Devil Bats had beaten the Nagas. No one expected it, but many had dared to hope. In all the chaos, Agon approached the other captain, a smirk firmly in place, even though he lost.

"Still a crazy-ass bastard, Youichi," Agon said, ignoring the pandamonia around them. Hiruma braced himself and hid all emotions deep inside him, answering with a smirk, "It's Hiruma to you. And you did lose to this crazy ass bastard, Funcking dreads." Hiruma merely turned around and started to walk away, even if he was breaking on the inside. All those emotions he swore never exsisted were there, killing him slowly inside out.

"Club Manhattan, tonight. Be there, Youichi. We can pick up where we left off. Let's just say that I miss your exhilerating company," Agon said, causing Hiruma to stop dead. The pain gave way to anger. Anger at all Agon had done and said.

"Then you are going to keep waiting. We are over, Fucking dreads. You were too much of a man-whore and you know it," Hiruma spat venomously, blue eyes blazing at Agon's brown ones. "And don't fucking call me by my fucking first name. You lost that fucking right a long time ago, Fucking dreads. enjoy the Devil Bat's Victory, fucking asshole."

And Hiruma walked away leaving a shock Agon. He had expected the blond to take him back, Like he did all the other times. But not this time, The Deimon had turned into the Devil and walked away with his head held proud. Agon's eyes burned a smouldering amber in anger. No one ever denied him. No one.

Team Japan

*Lemon*

Hiruma gasped as slender fingers trailed down his spine as he arched. His breathes came out in soft pants. His skin was on fire, and it showed in his dark blue eyes. Hiruma had never expected his life to take such a turn, but it seemed that someone up there was watching out for him. He moaned breathelessly into his lover's ear as a hand gripped his ass, pulling Hiruma as close as possible. Hiruma could feel ever inch of the rock-hard cock underneath him and he shivered at the mere thought of what was to come.

"Damnit, Youichi" came a hoarse voice as Hiruma rocked against the body beneath, giving his lover a taste of what he wanted to do. Grinning evily, Hiruma caught the earlobe inbetween his teeth and bit it. Hard.

Moaning, hands made swift work of Hiruma's shirt as it was tossed somewhere on the Common Room floor. It was very late (or technically, very early morning) and everyone else had left to go to bed. Those fingers traced the faint muscles on the blonde's lithe body. Hiruma gasped out 'Shien!" before promptly dealing with the other quarterback's shIrt.

Thin, somewhat delicate fingers traced those defined muscles before flicking a hardened nipple as lips sucked a trail down the cowboy's neck. In response, Shien grabbed Hiruma's ass and grinded hard agaist him, causing the blond to muffle a scream of pleasure at the sudden movement. If someone had told him all those months ago that he, Hiruma Youichi, would find love again; he would have laughed in your face. Yet somehow, the damned Fucking Cowboy made it his misson to change his relationship staus. He came to all the matches Deimon played. He pitched up at practices, offering his and his team's help to win the Christmas Bowl. He had pushed Hiruma up against the lockers and proceeded to ravish him there and then in the club house. And in the showers. And on the table. It started out as a physical, sex-only relationship but it evolved slowly. Movies on the weekend somehow slipped in, training extra hours together and meals became a norm.

"Your no demon, Youichi," Shien hissed in his ear as he bucked up into the blond, attempting to get as much friction between them as possible, hands traveling the body above him blindly, desparately. "Your the damn devil. Your temptation. Your the original sin." And his hand moved from Hiruma'a ass to massage his crotch through the thin fabric of Hiruma's dress pants.

Flushed, Hiruma looked into those heated eyes, his own reflecting the same emotions. Passion. Want. Lust. Love. More carnal desire. Hissing, Hiruma could only reply "Then your the damned sinner." Hiruma's hands trailed down to the top of Shien's pants, undoing the buttons frantically, "And a sinner commits the sin. He does the sin." Hiruma pushes the pants down, but can't because Shien is seated.

Chuckling huskily, Shien's own hands moved to Hiruma's pants and make quick work of the buttons. Because it was only Youichi that could ever make him lose his cool. "Oh, I'll sin. So much that heaven won't even look in my direction. But how can I resist?" Shien said in his deep voice, pushing down Hiruma's pants and underwear. Hiruma lifted himself to drop the clothing to the floor before sitting back down. Hiruma threw his head back and moaned loudly at the feeling of the cloth agaist his naked skin. Shien could help but bite at the flesh presented to him, leaving a red mark, Softly, his words and breathe skimmed across the skin he bit and sucked, "How can I not want to take you. To make you mine over and over again?" As if to emphasize this, Shien thrust upwards, causing Hiruma to grip his shoulders. "I could sin and sin and sin. But I will never get tired of this; of you."

Hiruma could only groan and moan as the sensations ripped through his body and mind. The feelings, the deep voice, the touches; it was becaming too much. And yet somehow, it was always like this when he was with the fucking Cowboy. Hiruma wrapped his slender legs around Shien's waist, allowing Shien to left both of them to slip off his own clothing. Once the skin came in contact with skin, both males let out moans of pure, unadultered pleasure.

Hiruma grabbed Shien's hand and sucked on his fingers as he grinded against his love's prick. Ever moan from Shien's mouth went straight to Hiruma's own cock, making it, if possible, harder. Their skins were flushed and it felt that with every movement resulted in electric shocks passing thorugh them. Once coated enough, Hiruma moved Shien's fingers to his entrance, all the while staring straight into his lover's eyes.

"I'm going to take every inch of your cock inside of me," Hiruma said, a he pushed one of Shien's fingers inside of him and he bounced on it, "and I'm going to ride you. I'm going to ride you hard and make you came harder than you ever have before." Shien added another finger causing Hiruma to groan but still he leaned closer to Shien's ear and continued, "I'm going to milk every last drop of your cum. And I'm going to scream as I cum all because your cock will be smashing into me, into my tight ass." Shien added a third finger, eyes closed, imaging what Hiruma was saying. "I'm going to make you pant and gasp, fucking Cowboy. This is going to be your heaven on earth. Right there inside of me. I'm saving the fucking horse and I'm riding my Fucking Cowboy"

Shien moaned as he removed his fingers and positioned his rock-hard, standing up, cock to enter the pink, puckered hole. Sweat was glistening off their skin, he was sure he couldn't take much more of the sweet torture. If anything, the blond devil had one hell of a dirty mouth. Hiruma was panting as he shifted his arms to Shien's shoulders and tightened his legs, lifting him up slightly. Locking his eyes with Shien's, Hiruma impaled imself on Shien's prick in one move.

Shien threw his head back at the sudden, intense heat and tightness of the hole. He moaned and hissed at the sensation, forcefully stopping his body from thrusting upwards as he gripped Hiruma's waist hard enough to bruise. "Fuck..."

Grinning, Hiruma replied, "With pleasure," and he lifted himself up, the cock almost fully out of him and he dropped down again. Hard and fast, Hiruma bounced on Shien's lap as he lips seeked Shien's in the frenzy. One of Shien's hands stayed at Hiruma'a waist while the other pumped the engorged cock. Fingers traced underneath the penis, scratching slightly at the veins, rolling the balls and smearing the pre-cum around the slit.

Lips clashed as moans, hisses and groans joined and neither could tell who was making what sound. And neither cared. All that matter was the fire, the electricity under their skin and the urgent need for release. Tongues battled and touched, velvet traced the other's mouths, searching the sweet spots to make the moans louder. The coiling sensation built up in Hiruma until he couldn't stop it as he came gasping Shien's name. His passage squeezing Shien, pushing him over the edge as he came hard inside of Hiruma. "Youichi!"

Hiruma collapsed onto Shien whose hand traced patterns up and down his back. Hiruma sighed tiredly, but contently. There was a difference between the old and the new relationship. Shien loved to hold him. Especially after sex. Infact, Shien would take him up to his room and insist that Hiruma remain there for the night. And Hiruma would wake up to muscled arms wrapped around him.

Sighing, Hiruma removed his head from Shien's shoulder to look into smouldering eyes of his lover. Smiling tiredly, Shien kissed his brow and wrapped both arms around Hiruma. "Love you, Devil." And as always, Hiruma would drop his head to Shien's shoulder, kissing it before replying, "Love you too, fucking Cowboy."

Standing in the shadows, Agon's hands were in tight fists. No matter what he did, the blond had refused him. Hiruma's new boytoy wouldn't back down either when threatened. Agon had tried everthing, but nothing had worked. Looking at the scene that had played out before him, Agon only hated the bastard Kid even more. He stole what was his. But there was nothing he could do. For once Agon was at a loss on how go win this contest for Hiruma. Because it seemed like Hiruma had chosen the cowboy over him. Furious, Agon stalked away. He hated feeling helpless but it seemed like it was truely over between him and Youichi. Because not once had Youichi -Hiruma- told him that he loved him. Agon sighed, he really needed to get laid.

* * *

A/N: I really thought that HirumaXShien would make an interesting couple. Plus, I can so see Hiruma talking dirty and Shien matching him blow for blow. (pun not intended). And, if anyone can make Shien lose his cool and the loner status, it would be Hiruma. So leave a review please.


End file.
